In recent years, many corporations have started to use thin client terminals in order to ensure a high level of security. A thin client terminal operates a virtual client on a server apparatus as if to operate an actual terminal. The virtual client generates screen information by operating an application and forwards the generated screen information to a thin client terminal. The thin client terminal displays the forwarded screen information on a screen. At this time, no data remains with the thin client terminal. Therefore, there is an advantage that confidential information and corporate information will not be leaked out even if a thin client terminal is lost.
For instance, Patent Literature 1 describes a thin client system that uses a thin client terminal as a telephone terminal.